


And you haunt me so

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has dreamt of her so many times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you haunt me so

_Stannis… Stannis… Stannis…_

Her voice is distorted on the wind that blows around her, catching and tangling the curls of her dark hair and tugging on the hem of her forest-green dress – the last one he ever saw her in. They are standing on one of the cliff tops and she is swaying too close to the edge, moving with the wind. Below them the sea churns and swells.

He has dreamt of her so many times before. He can hear her laugh and see her clear sea-glass eyes. He can smell lavender and can taste a coming storm in the air.

His heart beats faster in fear.

He reaches out his hand in desperate need and for a fleeting second his fingers seem to brush her skirts but then he is grabbing air.

_Mother_ , he shouts but she cannot hear him and he cannot go to her. Then suddenly it’s as if the earth is crumbling beneath his feet and in horror, he watches as water seeps around them, dark and cold and she doesn’t seem to notice. He wants to warn her, to tell her to flee but a wave rises behind her and then she is gone…

He wakes with a start, disoriented and gasping, and there is cold sweat on his brow. He’s alone in his bedchamber and outside the wind beats the waves onto the shore. He squeezes his eyes shut and in his ears, her voice still calls and he trembles like a child.


End file.
